Leaf-bare Lake
by Grasstar of Windclan
Summary: This woodland story is about 3 different paths, 2 different species 1 lake. When "a threat worse than Tigerstar" threatens the lakeside territories, will Firestar and Jack Frost be able to save the Clans and the lake?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my new Fanfic that I hinted on in Time Warp, so yeah! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors or ROTG.**

Firestar's POV

I had a very strange dream. I was at the lake, and it was frozen over. Two Twolegs were on the ice, wearing blades of a hard,shiny material I have seen on monsters. The young she-kit Twoleg was yowling at the older Twoleg tom. The tom then moved his back legs he stood on, yowling at the she-kit. The she-kit moved her back legs just like the tom. Then, the tom yowled but he was cut short when he plunged through a hole in the ice. I smelled death-scent and knew the tom drowned. The she-kit wailed and tried to get off the ice. Then, the dream changed. I was in Starclan's hunting grounds with Bluestar. "Hello, Firestar." "Why did you show me this?" I demanded. "Firestar, that Twoleg fell in this lake. He lived in the abandoned nest in Shadowclan territory. He has a prophecy: _The leaf-bare Twoleg walks through the forest to the Clans, bringing a threat worse than Tigerstar himself." _Firestar gasped." That's awful. What's worse than Tigerstar?" But Bluestar was gone.

Leafpool's POV

(Same scene Firestar saw)

Spottedleaf appeared in front of me. She began to speak: "_The leaf-bare Twoleg walks through the forest to the Clans, bringing a threat worse than Tigerstar himself." _"What?!" I gasped. But Spottedleaf was nowhere to be seen.

Jack Frost's POV

I had a weird dream. I was by my lake. There were two cats. "Hello." said the first one in a cool female voice. "Welcome." said the other one in a wise male voice. They lead me to a hollow full of other cats. They all greeted me happily. "Hi." "Hey." "Wassup?" Even the kittens greeted me happily with a "Hi, Jack Frost!" They all looked at me warmly, like I was their friend. Then, one of the cats screamed and I woke up and fell out of my tree and lost conciousness.

At the same time Jack fell out of the tree, Firestar and Leafpool woke up at the same time and spiked their fur and ran to each other's dens and crashed into each other and said at the same time, "I have a prophecy from Starclan! It had a Twoleg and the lake! Another one will walk through the forest and bring something worse than Tigerstar! What can be worse than Tigerstar?!" They stared at each other, fur puffed up. Then the dawn patrol returned, fur also spiked. "Um, Firestar?" Brambleclaw said."Two things: One, Squirrelflight is having her kits and number two- there's a dead Twoleg in our territory!" (Dramatic music)

**Cliffhanger! BTW, it's in between Sunset and The Sight and after ROTG. And I replaced Onestar with Grasstar! Peace out!**


	2. Chapter 2: Trouble Brewing

**I want some reviews, so R&R!**

****Meanwhile...

A certain shadow person by the name of Pitch Black was standing by a campfire with a shadow, lightning-stricken log, a bucket of water from Jack/Clan lake, and a burned heather plant; this stood for the four Clans. Pitch began to chant: " I unite shadow, thunder, river and wind to resurrect the lost cat: Tigerstar!" (Oh crap.) A striped tom appeared in front of him. "Twoleg, why did you summon me? Thank you for releasing me." Pitch looked at the cat that was Tigerstar. "We need to have a two-way deal. You help me banish the Guardians, I'll help you defeat the Clans." Pitch explained to Tigerstar. "I am Pitch Black, by the way." "So," Tigerstar said." These are the cats I need bowing down me." Tigerstar made an image of Firestar appear in front of them. Tigerstar then explained the Clan ways to Pitch. "So, we should attack at night." Tigerstar said. "Okay, this is the bunch I need down." Pitch said, making an image appear of the strangest Twolegs Tigerstar has ever seen. "So, let's make a plan." Tigerstar said evilly. The two shared an evil cackle together.

Back at the lake...

Firestar whispered to Leafpool, "Take care of Squirrelflight, and me and Brambleclaw will examine the Twoleg. Maybe he's the one in the prophecy." Then, Firestar called to Brambleclaw, who was informing the elders about the situation. "Brambleclaw! Come with me, I have to tell you something." As Brambleclaw and Firestar walked to the spot where the Twoleg lay, Firestar told Brambleclaw all about the vision, the lake, and the prophecy. When Firestar was finished, Brambleclaw said,"So, the Twoleg might be the Twoleg in the prophecy? I mean, what can be worse than Tigerstar?" Then, Firestar saw the Twoleg. The fur on his head was silver, like the color of Feathertail. He wasn't pink, like the other Twolegs, but silver, and his pelts were blue and brown. "He doesn't smell like a Twoleg. He smells like leaf-bare." Brambleclaw noticed. "Plus, he's still breathing. He's not dead." Firestar said. Firestar looked at the Twoleg and recognition pierced him like a thorn. He was the Twoleg from the vision and the prophecy. Then, the Twoleg got up and moaned. Then he noticed the cats and yelled in Catnese, "Ah! Why are there _cats_ looking at me like I'm crazy?!" He then lifted his stick-thing at them, and both cats said,"Calm down! We're not tying to hurt you!" Brambleclaw muttered,"Jinx blackout." Firestar then declared,"Twoleg! What is your name and story?" The Twoleg said,"My name is Jack Frost and.." He then told Firestar and Brambleclaw his story, who he was, and a bunch of other stuff. He even told the cats about when he drowned in the lake. When Jack was done, Firestar said,"I'm Firestar and this is Brambleclaw. Would you like to stay with us for a while?" Jack said, "Of course. But if we see the aurora borealis-" "What's aurora borealis? Do you mean the lights in the sky?" Firestar interrupted. "Yes, if we see those, I have to go up north." Jack said. "Okay. C'mon, let's go back to camp. We need to tell the Clan."

**Cliffy! Now, scram!**

**-Grasstar, the loco Windclan leader**


	3. Chapter 3: Ambush

**Reviews! Here are my responses!**

**Skye Bloodwillow: Grasstar is an OC that my penname is based off of.**

**Striker in the night: Glad you're enthusiastic about this! Well, here you go! Enjoy!**

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!" Firestar yowled. Once the Clan gathered, Firestar began."You might think I'm crazy, but I'm not. Brambleclaw and Leafpool don't think I'm crazy, but you might..." Firestar told the entire story, from his dream to Jack's story. "Any questions?" Firestar asked. "Yes." Thornclaw said."Is this a story for kits, because I heard a story like this when I was a kit from Half-Tail." "Thornclaw! He could save us! I mean, what can be worse than Tigerstar?" Sandstorm yelled. "Any others?" Firestar asked. The cats were silent. "Ladies and gentlecats, meet Jack Frost!" Firestar yowled. Jack stood in front of the Clan. "I can't see a thing!" Longtail complained."Me too! Where is he? I wanna see Jack!" The Clan complained. But a tiny kit named Rockkit could."I can see Jack!" the little tom mewed."Really? Describe him!" his sister Mountainkit squealed. Rockkit described Jack to Mountainkit. "OMS! I can see him!" yelled Mountainkit."So can I! Me too! He looks cool!" The Clan could now see Jack now.(In the middle of the Globe, lights appeared. Little did the Guardians know they were cats.) Then, the cats did something that surprised Jack. They cheered for him. They chanted his name. It was just like the dream. The sun was now setting. "We need a den for him!" Brambleclaw yowled. "I'll sleep there."Jack said, pointing at a tree at the edge of the hollow. "Wait! How will you get out of the camp? The tunnel is far too small for you!" Cloudtail said. "I can fly!" Jack said. He then flew up and turned a loop. The cats were shocked."It's a bird! It's a flying Twoleg contraption! It's... A flying Twoleg!" Dustpelt joked."Well, meeting dismissed! Goodnight!" Firestar wearily said. Everyone went to sleep. Except for Brackenfur, who was on night patrol. Suddenly, Tigerstar popped out of nowhere. Brackenfur spiked his fur and hissed loudly. Firestar came out of his den."What's wrong Brackenfur? You look like you have seen...TIGERSTAR'S GHOST!" Firestar said,surprised."Hello, Firestar. Long time, no see." Tigerstar said. The Clan, whom have been woken up by Firestar's racket, stared in surprise, then laughed. Tigerstar had no back up! Tigerstar looked amused."Thunderclan, meet my new friend Pitch Black!" Tigerstar announced. A totally black Twoleg came out of the bushes outside of the hollow. Jack, who was dozing in the tree, snapped awake when Pitch said,"Hello, Thunderclan! Happy nightmares!" Jack jumped out of the tree and landed in the hollow. Pitch, Jack, Firestar, and Tigerstar all stared at each other. Then, they all said at the same time,"YOU!" (Bloody battle)

Meanwhile...

Back at the North Pole, North was woken up by Tooth's yelling,"Help! Pitch is back!" He jerked awake and dressed and went to the Globe. On the Globe, a black swirl near Burgess was swirling. And a blue dot that was Jack was in the middle of it."We gotta help him!" Bunnymund screamed."But we're taking the sled."North said. Bunnymund groaned. All four Guardians rushed to the forest.

**Mwahaha! I'm mean! Only Starclan can help them now. Bye!**

**Love and fresh-kill,**

**-Grasstar, the somewhat evil leader of Windclan**


	4. Chapter 4: The Defeat

**Wassup?! I have writer's block, so if you have any suggestions, tell me! Hope you like this!**

****A large battle was coming. The air smelled of blood, and the cats of the other Clans knew it. They smelled Tigerstar, and the dark smell of Pitch Black. Every cat in Shadowclan, Riverclan, and Windclan had their fur spiked. Coming to a silent agreement, they knew: _Go help Thunderclan defeat Tigerstar and his friend the dark shadow._ The three Clans padded out of their camps and started heading to Thunderclan territory.

Meanwhile back at Thunderclan camp...

A terrible battle raged. The shadows terrorized the cats and Tigerstar's shadow cats attacked the cats, and Jack left mysteriously. Leafpool was running around, treating injuries and fending off shadows for entering the medicine den. The kits were in the nursery disguised as mossballs. Jack reappeared and slung a ball of ice at some shadows. Firestar was in his den, being tortured by Tigerstar."Give Thunderclan to me or be destroyed." Tigerstar threatened. Firestar bravely said,"No. Starclan would never let you have Thunderclan." Firestar feared that he might have to surrender soon. Then the two reinforcements came. First, a weird red Twoleg contraption. The strangest Twolegs came out. But the strangest one was the short yellow one. He had Starclan warriors surrounding him. Firestar looked around and saw that Tigerstar had disappeared. _Hello, Firestar._ A voice said. Firestar observed that the yellow Twoleg was staring at him and was using telepathy to talk to him. _I am Sandy, the lord of Starclan. I rule Starclan and I choose the prophecies and who comes to Starclan. I also choose medicine cats._ Sandy looked around and said, _I have to fight. You are losing. Goodbye._ Sandy dissapeared into the crowd of fighting cats. Then the second reinforcementd came. Mixed warriors of Shadowclan, Windclan, and Riverclan burst through the tunnel and Grasstar, leader of Windclan, let out a battle cry and started fighting shadow cats. Tigerstar and Pitch looked surprised. The Twolegs also let out a battle cry and started killing shadows.

This was a special moment in Clan and Guardian history. It was known as The Great Battle, because it was the only time Clans and Twolegs fought on the same side. During the battle, the forces of wind,shadow,thunder,river,dreams,happiness,memories,and stars, the great Forces of the Earth, were harnessed. This rare event caused drought, tornadoes, and Hurricane Sandy, as well as astromical activity in the atmosphere, causing astronomers to look up and think"What the f**k is happening up there?" This was a supernatural phenonom.

Four hours later, the battle was at its peak. Both Tigerstar and Pitch looked like they were about to wet themselves."We surrender!" they said at the same time. Pitch cried like a kit and disappeared. Tigerstar said,"Mark my words, I'll be back." and he disappeared. The biggest Twoleg turned to the Clans and said,"You forever have our gratitude. If you need us, just call Jack's name." He and the other Twolegs hopped in the contraption and disappeared. The Clans cheered and held a huge party.

The End

**That was sweet! :') What I said about suggestions was false; don't do it. And I will post an epilogue so that we don't end on a huge cliffhanger. Now scram!**

**-Grasstar, one of Tigerstar's conquerors, leader of Windclan**


	5. Chapter 5: Epilogue

**So yeah! Here's the epilogue!**

**After the massive party, the other Clans went home and all was calm in the forest untill The Sight started a few moons later.**

**So basiclly that was the story of what happened between The New Prophecy and Power of Three, and Tigerstar's second try to seize the Clans(Epic fail). So I hoped you enjoyed this Fanfic! If you want more awesomeness, follow me! Adios, amigos!**

**-Grasstar, leader of Windclan**


End file.
